The Cycle The Women Got Even
by Timesprite
Summary: The boys plot mayhem, the girls plot revenge.


**Author Note:** This was done for Al's Waiter's fanfic challenge (well, one version, anyway) and came in second or third, actually. I was quite proud. :) 

  


They're coming, Matrix said as he crouched behind the sign atop Dot's diner.

Bob replied a huge grin spreading across his face. They'll never know what hit them.

They're going to kill us for this, mate, Ray commented from where he was crouching next to the Guardian.

If they do, at least we'll die with a smile on our faces, Bob replied. You guys ready? The two other sprites nodded. Good. Ready...aim....Fire!

Loud yells of protest sounded from the street in front of the Diner as a barrage of ice cold water balloons rained down on the three unsuspecting sprites who were about to enter Dot's. The trio looked up, indignant fury on each other their faces plainly evident.

Uh oh, Matrix commented, they look pissed.

Bob glance down a Dot, AndrAIa, and Mouse, who were all glaring up at their S.O.'s. Um, maybe this wasn't the best plan I've ever had.

Matrix muttered. You can say that again.

----

AndrAIa muttered under her breath, wringing water out of her long hair.

They were just havin' a bit of fun, sugah, Mouse commented, reaching behind the counter and grabbing several towels. She tossed one each to her two companions and began to dry herself off.

At our expense, Dot added. They're probably laughing themselves sick up there, She scowled. 

Well, hun, you know what they say, A mischievous grin spread across Mouse's face. Don't get mad, get even.

AndrAIa smiled wickedly. Great idea! When we get through with them, they'll think twice before trying a stunt like this again.

I don't know... Dot said hesitantly.

Aw, come on, Dot! You know how guys are. If we don't do something to get back at them, they'll get cocky and try it again. You don't want that, do you?

Dot sighed. Okay, I'm in. What do you two have in mind?

----

I don't like this, Matrix grumbled from his side of the booth in Dot's Diner. It's been too quiet.

Maybe they just decided to forgive us, mate.

Bob sighed. Matrix is right, Ray. It isn't like them to be this quiet. Dot hasn't so much as _mentioned_ it. They're up to something.

Ray frowned. We're in trouble.

You can say that again. I wonder what they're planing...

----

AndrAIa giggled as she peered over Mouse's shoulder. Isn't that a little cruel, even for us? she asked.

Sugah, did you forget how cold that water was?

she said. Still, are you sure Dot is even going to let you do this? I mean, you're playing with the Principal Office's security here.

Mouse frowned, You're right about that. I don't know how willin' our Command.Com is gonna be t' go along with this. Well, it worth a try, at least, right?

----

No, absolutely not. Do you know how irresponsible that would be?

It's not like we're compromising the P.O.'s security, Dot. Just rearrangin' a few of the internal sensors and installing a bit of hardware. Besides, it'll all be worth it.

And I suppose you're siding with her? Dot looked over at AndrAIa.

Yup. I looked over what she's planing to do, Dot. It's not going to hurt anyone.

She sighed and shook her head resignedly. I don't know how I let you two talk me into this, she said. All right. But if anything happens, it's on your heads!

Sure thing, Mouse replied. Don't worry. There is one other thing we need though, she added. Ah was hopin' you might be able t' help us out.

What do you need?

Mouse told her, and Dot smiled. No problem. Okay, how long will it take you to get this all set up?

We can probably spring the trap tomorrow, AndrAIa said. Mouse and I will get it all set up. We'll let you know when we're ready to go.

----

a vidwindow popped up in the garage where Bob was working on his car. He banged his head on the car hood as he stood.

He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Are you okay? Dot asked.

Yeah, he replied to her image in the vidwindow. What's up?

We've got some anomalous readings here at the Principal Office. Phong and I need you to come have a look.

What sort of readings? He asked.

We're not sure yet. Can you meet me in the Core Control room?

Sure, I'll be right over.

Great. See you then.

Dot shut the vidwindow and started laughing quietly. Well, that was easy. I feel almost bad now. He doesn't suspect a thing.

Mouse grinned. Makes it easier on us, sugah. She reached out to open a new vidwindow. Now shush. Ah gotta do this with a straight face. She opened the window onto an image of Ray's face with the clear blue sky of Mainframe in the background.

Hello, luv. T' what do I owe the pleasure?

Ah need t' talk to ya, sugah, Mouse said sweetly.

What about?

Actually, Ah was hopin' you'd meet me here at the Principal Office.

Y' can't tell me over the vidwindow?

Mouse pouted. Ah wanted t' see you, that's all. If you're too busy...

No, luv. I'll meet ya. Where at?

The Core Control room. You remember where that is?

He nodded. I'll be there in a nano, pretty lady.

Mouse closed the vidwindow. Gosh darnit. Now Ah feel bad too. Ah must be gettin' soft.

Ray's just a sweet guy, AndrAIa said. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you. Okay, my turn. She opened the vidwindow. Hey there, lover. You busy?

Uh, no. Just cleaning Gun. Why?

she said, batting her eyelashes. I'm finished with what I was working on here at the Principal Office and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me. We can get lunch at Dot's, or something. She smiled a bit suggestively.

he replied.

she grinned. Meet me in the Core Control room.

Be right over.

See you then, Sparky.

She closed the vidwindow and glared at her two companions. You know, that was hard to do with you guys giggling in the background. What if he heard you?

Ah don't think you have to worry about that, sugah, Mouse said, still laughing. You've got that boy wrapped around your little finger. Ah don't think he heard a thing besides the sound of your voice.

Dot finally managed to control her laughter. She asked. You call him....Sparky? She started laughing again.

AndrAIa rolled her eyes. It's a pet name. Come on you two, they're going to be there any nano.

----

Matrix, Bob, and Ray all stared at each other as they arrived in the hallway just outside the Core Control room. 

Uh, guys, Bob said, I think we've been had. As if on cue, all the lights in the corridor went out.

This is bad, Matrix gulped.

Very bad, Ray finished.

A nanosecond later, all three men found themselves hanging upside-down from the ceiling of the principal office, held tight by thick tentacle like ropes. Oh, good one Bob, Matrix muttered. Come on, it'll be fun! They'll laugh!' I bet they're laughing now.

Well, look on the bright side, mate. _We're_ still dry.

All the energy is rushing to my head, Matrix complained.

Enzo, stop whining. Ray is right. We have to look on the bright side here.

Who said there's a bright side, sugah? Mouse drawled from the entry way of the Core Control room. The three suspended sprites groaned. Hit it, gals!

There were yelps of surprise from the male sprites as they were bombarded with three ice-cold streams of water, courtesy of the giant squirt guns each of the women were wielding. The barrage continued until they were thoroughly soaked, dripping water into a large puddle on the floor below them.

Cute, Mouse. Care to let us down now? Matrix asked.

Ah don't know...what do you girls think?

Looks to me like they could use some time to dry off. What do you think, AndrAIa? Dot asked, a smug smile plastered on her face.

I think I could use an energy shake. Lets head over to the diner. Besides, we have to get these back to Enzo. She replied, shouldering the squirt gun.

Matrix called to her departing form.

Sorry, Sparky! She called over her shoulder, and the three women sauntered away down the hallway, triumphant.

What are you guys laughing at? Matrix asked, trying to work himself free of his bonds without luck.

Bob asked. She calls you _Sparky_?

It's a pet name, he grumbled.

The End.

Back 


End file.
